Blazes Sleepover
by MabCha
Summary: Blaze has a sleepover and it brings two hedgehogs completly different together!
1. Chapter 1

**Old Story ShadAmy! This story is also on my DA (I Have 3 DAs)**

* * *

chapter 1

*Amy's P.O.V.*

Oh i am going to be late for rouge's sleepover! i haven't even packed my pj's i've have got to hurry! *ring ring* "Hello...". "Amy are you coming to blaze's sleepover today?" asked rouge."yeah i am on my way now rouge!" i answered."okay but hurry up or we'll start without you." rouge told me."bye see you in 5 minutes." she said than hanged up on me.  
i couldn't find my regular pj's so i got my white tank top and dark pink shorts and put them in my bag than ran out the door!  
*at blaze's house*  
*ding dong* rouge got the door. " you finally made it Amy." rouge said. " yeah sorry i am late." i said. "you can change in my room Amy." blaze said."okay... wait this is an all girls party right?" i asked her."yeah unless silver makes a sleepover." blaze told me."okay" i said and ran upstairs.  
*Blaze's P.O.V.*

"But blaze didn't you say silver was going to share a sleepover with you?" asked rouge." yes. and he's also inviting Sonic, Shadow, and knuckles." i said."okay so is that why you invited Sally?" rouge asked me."yup thats why." i said. silver than came in the room with Sonic, Shadow,and Knuckles. "okay i got my friends now i can have a sleepover!" silver said. "yeah Silver now you can have one and guess what sense this is your first we can have our sleepover together how does that sound to you silver?" i asked him but i knew what he was going to say." yeah thanks Blaze a lot." silver said. "wait a minute you set this whole thing up didn't you" shadow told me and he was right but if i said that silver would cry. " what me do that of course not" i said as casual as can be. "yeah right" shadow said to me. " okay i did but i didn't know where you guys where so i told silver if he got he's friends than we can both have a sleepover. so i didn't really do any thing wrong." i said. than Amy walked down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

when Amy walked down she was wearing a tank top with dark pink shorts just like blaze but blaze had the shorts in violet.  
"I see that silver is going to have a slerpover too!" Amy said. She was standing next to rouge who was wearing a long shirt that said baty on it. A red haired girl was wearing the same but it said sally on it so I guess that's her name.  
Amy's POV

"blaze are we still doing the same games you and me plained?" I asked.  
"Yup sense this is mostly my party I get to pick the games!" Blaze said she seems a bit excitedabout something."so than that means we play truth or dare first right?" Rouge asked she already knew because blaze told her.I had to tell sally the whoe who needs to die! I didn't tell her blaze knew I wouldn't tell her!"Yup rouge so let's all get in a circle!" I said. I was still anger that blaze let silver have a sleepover with her!  
Blaze POV

I AM GOING TO GET SILVER TO KISS ME IF IT KILLS ME! He didn't last time he was to scared to and it pisses me off  
"Okay sonic you dare someone first..." I said I picked him because Amy was looking at him." Okay... hm.. okay any truth or dare?"he asked amy vood i got off easy and so did everyone but amy.  
Sonic's POV

i have to get her away from me and sally so i can be with her."Dare sonikuku" Amy said. This is great !  
"Okay i dare you to do what ever i say for the rest of the game!" I said. "Fine sonikuku." she said thank god.  
Amy's POV

"Okay amy you pick someone to truth or dare." Blaze said. um uh who the hell should i pick? i know."shadow truth or dare?"I said he looked emoer than usually."I pick dare rose." Shadow said waiting for my dare."I dare you-" said but than sonic said "to kiss her" sonic said."and it has to be on the lips too." Sonic added. What the Fuck he's suppose to be my first kiss not shadow!  
"Amy you and shadow have to kiss or do a surprise dare that rouge gives you." blaze said."we ll take the surprise dare thank you..." shadow said."okay than i dare you two kiss with touge!" Rouge said. Omg omg omg! I cantdo that! " and it can be any part of you body too!" Rouge added. "Fine ..." shadow said. What the hell is he thinking if we do that than i have to go in the closet of kisses!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay its a so-so chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Amy's POV

we entered the closet. what the hell was sonic thinking making me have to dare shadow to kiss me oh and what the fuck was shadow thinking taking the surprise dare like that! wait could sonic have done this so when he kisses me we both all ready had our first kiss out of the way. yeah thats it. "No its not rose." shadow said. "w-what do you mean?" i asked okay i m lost right now... "i mean of sonic doing this so you and him both all ready kissed someone... he's trying to get you out of the way so he can kiss that red haired girl who's shirt says sally on it." shadow said. he could be right. and if he is than he's a bitch. and so is sally! "yeah her names sally shadow. "okay." shadow said he could care less."shadow i want you to kiss me and yes i do." i said. if sonic wants sally than if shadow wants me... which he probably doesn't..." shado-" i was intrupted by him kissing me he did it and soon i kissed back. than he put his tongue in my mouth and soon i did the same... he was about to make the kiss deep when someone started opening the door he pulled away and sat down next to me. "did you guys kiss?" rouge asked she was the one who opened the door and who made shadow stop kissing me." yes we did rouge" shadow answered an got up and left the closet."aw man i missed it." rouge said as i walked out of the closet she intrupted our kiss wait what the hell am i thinking! i sat back in the circle next to blaze where i was. who knew that shadow kissed so good i wish that kiss could go on forever! wait what am i thinking! .

Shadow's POV

Amy seems kinda crazy i didn't get to tell her that i can read minds. well i guess it will have to wait. "okay shadow you truth or dare someone." blaze told me. i was going to when sonic started looking at me so i went in his mind and asked what do you want Sonic: oh nothing just wondering if you do me a big favor!? Shadow: it depends what is it? Sonic: dare Amy to kiss silver. Shadow: why? Sonic: because if she kisses silver than she will give up on me maybe? Shadow: she mite have all ready i told her you just wana kiss sally and not her and she told me to kiss her and i did. Sonic: really than forget about. Shadow: i am going to dare silver to kiss sally. Sonic: what no! Any one but sally! Shadow! Shadow: fine bye. " i pick sonic truth or dare?" i asked the faker. "dare shadow bring it on" sonic said. "i dare you to touch everyone of these girls' but silver breast." i said. i didn't find any thing else to say." fine" he went up to sally first and grabed her boobs. than to blaze and grabed her boobs silver was very pissed. than to Amy okay maybe i didn't think this throw right he grabed her boobs. than to rouge and grabed her boobs. " done okay silver truth or dare?" that faker said i can't believe he did it.

Sonic's POV

"truth sonic." silver said. "oh okay your no fun no fun at all. is it true that you are half girl silver." i said." yeah its true." silver said. oh yeah i was so right.

Silver's POV

oh man sonic didn't have to ask that next time i ll do dare. okay.

Rouge's POV

"okay everyone now lets play a different game." i said." what will we play?" asked sally. " we are going to play kisses in the dark!" i said. " wait but that wasn't on the game list rouge." Amy said. " i know be if we go by the list we have to do makeovers." i said." your right okay kiss in the dark it is! but wait how do you play that rouge?" Amy said and asked. she may like this one and what is she asking she is the one who made up the game. " Amy you made that game up you know the rules you made them up and also how you play" i said. " yeah i know but i didn't what to say it i guess i ll have to say the rules right?" she asked. well of course. "well of course Amy now tell how to play i ll help you." i said.

Amy's POV

"the rules are you have to walk in the dark and try to kiss someone. but you have to wear these glow in the dark bracelets so you know if who your getting close to is a boy or girl." i said. i started blushing. "and this is my new rule you can also when you get a girl or boy go to a corner and kiss them and touch their bodies if you want" rouge said."fine lets start here i have pink and blue glow in the dark bracelets. boys blue girls pink!" blaze said. and then the game starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this one is a bit pervy! If you think the rating should go up tell me! .**

* * *

chapter 4

Amy's POV

we are going to start the game i put on my braclet and it was cute well the color was but red would be a bit better."okay lets start the game so people please get the right sex and not the same sex and if your a boy and you have a pink braclet please say something now or get kissed and touched by another guy!" rouge said. rouge is doing this so she can have fun and i don't like it she's hoe i wish i didn't have to play but...well it may be fun so who knows maybe i ll be very lucky and get sonikuu yea maybe or shadow...wait why did i think about shadow a minute there..."okay let the game start!" blaze said and rouge truned off the light. okay blue...blue...blue? huh... someone is holding my hand but who?  
i truned around and before i could see if it was boy or girl which had to be boy because the boys are looking for pink braclets, he kissed me and the kiss it was... good... so i kissed back i hope it is sonic...or...shadow... wait thinking this again why? the person then was tring to put his tounge in my mouth. i was into the kiss so i let him in...what the hell is wrong with me why did i let him put his tounge in my mouth!... well the kiss is good well was intill he started touching my body! help sos... but i was so into the kiss i didn't do anything about it. thanhe toke me in it the closet (closet of kisses) and started to take off my shirt... OMG OMG...than he stoped kissing me and started to kiss my...why did i chose not to wear a bra today! breast and than we heard the bell that said that everyone had ten seconds to go back with our color of braclet before the lights go on. he than put down my shirt and kissed me once more than left the closet i left too. who was it...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay heres Chapter 5!**

* * *

chapter 5

Amy POV

"okay listen i just know how fun that was so let me tell you all this we are going to play something really new!" said rouge. i heard her but i am still thinking who in the world was it who did that to me and why maybe it was Sonikuu!, Knuckles?Yuck!,Silver?he is kind of cute./., or Shadow!... wait why do i feel like i want it to be Shadow. I am going insane right I must be! "Okay we are going to play a game called...HIDE AND KISS!" said rouge. this again another kiss game truth or dare is better. "let's just play truth or dare rouge" said the emoest person here Shadow. wait why would Shadow want to play truth or dare. Shadow:cause you want to rose. Amy:S-Shadow! Shadow:yup! I can read minds rose i can also make people do as i want with my mind. Amy:so do you really want to play truth or dare. Shadow:yeah sure.  
"fine sense everyone thinks that's a good idea ill do it." said rouge, she wanted to play herself...wait now that i know that shadow can read minds maybe he knows every thought i give this night. Shadow:No i don't i started reading ur mind a few seconds ago Rose."okay sense shadow whats to play the game u pick someone to truth or dare" said Blaze.

Shadow POV

"Fine Faker truth or dare" I said to the faker who was now looking at me he will get what he wants so mind message time. Shadow: Faker say truth so you can dare someone. Sonic/Faker:Fine as long as ur truth is about anything but Amy. Shadow:don't worry  
"I pick truth Shadow" This Faker is going to tell me something He doesn't exspect. "okay why did u tell Sally in the dark" i can't wait to hear this."uh...(Sigh)...I told her how in the next game I was going to do something stupid" This Faker tells me this little well i guess he wants all of him to be like his dick.

Amy POV

OK OK who ever he picks he will pick wise.. what in the world will he do. "okay Amy truth or dare? oh wait you pick dare" said sonic he must have a good reason."I want you to pic in the next 30 seconds ether shadow to kiss you with touge or Silver to do it" he is going to make me do it! OK! OK! "I guess I ll pick..." I said but than I felt Blaze's "I am going to kill you if you pick my silver" stare. I have no choose but "I pick Shadow" I am blushing so much!

Sonic POV

Oh Yeah this is awesome now that she picked shadow i can have Sally all to myself! haha~!  
"Fine" Shadow will kiss her! well i guess he has bin doing it all night...damn he gets to kiss Amy a lot. He and Her don't complain ether so that means...they like it..._.

Shadow POV

Thats a punishment i can do a better one than that! I guess the Faker must know That I like kissing her. "Okay so kiss with touge or get a super dare" this Baty Girl she just wants to give someone a super dare and she wants to give it now."well I am kissing Amy so i guess I ll take the super dare." I don't really care and i know what Amy's thinking.  
Amy:He just pick to super dare with again! Shadow: but this time I ll take it to the next level Rose. Amy:S-Shadow! Shadow: yup it's me. Amy: w-what do you mean next level? Shadow: this super dare I am locking the door. Amygasp) Shadow: see you rose  
"Okay than I super dare you to kiss her with touge any where but the mouth.. unless Amy wants it to be on the mouth.." Faker is going to have to shut up now.

Amy POV

Shadow took me in the closet of kisses and than locked the door thank god this is a sound prof room...wait why am I thinking this...!/


	6. Chapter 6

**Its a weird ending... -_- remember its old!**

* * *

chapter 6

Amy POV

OMG! I hope we don't do THAT! okay okay okay calm down!"Amy you okay" said shadow i totally forgot he was here! IDIOT IDIOT! "Y-yeah shadow i am okay-wait you called me Amy and not rose!?" omg! does he like me! no-no-no he c-cant l-l-like me!"yes i did it means that i like-no-love you amy." how-what did shadow say-"s-shadow what are you saying" i asked him i was so confused! he than kissed me and i kissed him broke the kiss-oh why did he do that! ah~ i-i think i love shadow! omg!'.'!"s-shadow i think i am in love with you!" i know i sound crazy to him right now but plz believe!"okay than lets go" he said, huh!? "o-okay shadow" i was still happy!

Shadow POV

I opened the door and sat down next to the faker,who was on my left, and Amy sat on the side of me."h-hey why don't we watch a movie and call it a night" Amy said this and i read her mind. Amy:I love Shadow omg omg omg!/! Shadow:I know so lets watch!


End file.
